The present invention relates to a combination bubble blower pen, and more particularly to such a combination bubble blower pen, which combines an automatic pen (or mechanical pencil) and a bubble blower into a combination apparatus.
Various combination bubble blower pens have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These combination bubble blower pens commonly comprise a pen, and a bubble blower fastened to the top end of the pen. Due to fixed connection arrangement between the pen and the bubble blower, an automatic pen or mechanical pencil cannot be used in this case unless a special design is provided. Further, the bubble blower according to conventional bubble blower pens has a big diameter greater than the body of the pen.